Why Did I Fall In Love With You
by Ryu Minami BoojaeBear
Summary: Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Persahabatanyang terus terjalin hingga mereka dewasa. Dengan persahabatan selama itu tidak mungkin kalau mereka tidak mempunyai perasaan lebih terhadap sesama. Mereka saling mencintai, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka ingin menyampaikan perasaan tersebut. Hingga suatu hal yang menyakitkan hati mereka terjadi. YunJae YAOI


Tittle :

**Why Did I Fall In Love With You**

Author :

**Ryu Minami BoojaeBear**

Genre :

**Drama & Hurt/Comfort**

Rated :

**T**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI, BOYS LOVE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**READN IT OUT ^^**

**_oOo_**

_**Doushite .. Kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou**_

_**Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto**_

_**Koko ni iru to omotteta noni**_

_**Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi**_

**_oOo_**

"Yak! Cepatlah Yunnie! Sebentar lagi tugasnya harus dikumpulkan! Aisshh!"

"Iya iya Boo. Umma aku berangkat dulu ne!"

"Umma, kami pergi dulu"

Jaejoong dan Yunho, ya itulah nama kedua namja yang sejak tadi membuat berisik kediaman Jung. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Orang tua mereka pun bersahabat. Jadi tidak heran Jaejoong memanggil umma Yunho dengan sebutan 'umma' karena itu adalah keinginan dari umma Yunho sendiri.

**YunJae side**

Tampak duo sahabat sejiwa seraga(?) sehidup semati sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampus dengan mengendarai motor yang tentu saja dikendarai oleh Yunho. Sejak tadi namja yang berada di belakang Yunho (baca _Jaejoong_ ) tersebut memasang wajah cemberut. Dia sedang kesel sekarang. Pasalnya sudah sejak 2 jam yang lalu dia menunggu Yunho untuk berangkat ke kampus. Tapi Yunho yang pada dasarnya susah untuk dibangunkan pagi itu akhirnya membuat mereka baru bisa berangkat 2 jam kemudian.

"Kalau sampai tugasku tidak terima, Yunnie harus bertanggungjawab!" ucap Jaejoong sengit.

"Tenang saja Boo, aku pasti akan bertanggungjawab. Pilih saja tanggal berapa yang Boojae inginkan?" jawab Yunho melenceng membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Ya ampun Boo, kau ini bagaimana? Tadi kan kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus bertanggungjawab. Jadi aku jawab tanggal berapa kau ingin dilamar olehku" jawab Yunho enteng sambil senyum-senyum gaje -_-.

Mendengar jawaban Yunho seketika muncul persimpangan di dahi Jaejoong.

PLETAKK

"Aww Boo! Appo-yo T.T .. apa yang kau lakukan Boo. Aku kan tidak salah bicara" Rengek Yunho sambil memegang bahunya yang mendapat serangan dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak salah bicara? Nde, kau tidak salah bicara. Saking benarnya ucapanmu itu, rasanya aku ingin menyumpal mulutmu dengan high heels milik ummaku" geram Jaejoong menahan kesal.

"Hehe .. bercanda Boo" jawab Yunho cengengesan(?) tanpa sadar bahwa Jaejoong tengah memasang raut muka yang sulit diartikan.

**_oOo_**

"Aishhh! Aku membencimu Jung Yunhoooo!" teriak Jaejoong yang langsung menyita perhatian semua mahasiswa kampus yang berada disekitarnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Sengit Jaejoong.

Ya pemirsaaa .. Iblis Jaejoong sekarang sedang ingin jalan-jalan(?). Penyebab emosi dari Jaejoong adalah tugas yang dengan susah payah diselesaikannya tadi malam ditolak mentah-mentah oleh dosen dengan alasan terlambat memasukkannya. Dan ini semua gara-gara Yunho, menurutnya.

_Kriiiuukk_

"Lapar" gumam Jaejoong. Ternyata emosi membuat lapar melandanya. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin kampus. Rasa lapar yang menyerangnya(?) menuntun kakinya untuk cepat-cepat ke tempat kesayangan sahabatnya Shim Changmin itu.

"Jae hyung! Palli jeogi!"

Setelah memesan makanan Jaejoong sedang mencari tempat duduk. Saat Jaejoong ingin mencari tempat yang pas untuk dia tempati, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang familiar memanggil namanya, seketika dia berhenti melangkah. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke asal suara tersebut dan benar saja diseberang meja tersebut ada Junsu, Yoochun, dan juga Changmin yang sedang memandangnya. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ketiga sahabatnya selain Yunho tersebut.

"Tumben hyung ke kantin. Biasanya jam segini 'kalian' selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua didalam kelas. Aku sendiri heran, entah apa yang kalian perbincangkan." Heran Changmin kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Yak Minnie ah! Apa yang perlu kau herankan? Lagipula aku kemari untuk makan, kenapa kau yang pusing. Memangnya kantin ini punyamu?" Jawab Jaejoong. Telinga Jaejoong langsung iritasi mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Memang punyaku" Changmin pun tak kalah sengit menjawab omongan Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jaejoong.

"Yak! Aishh!" gerutu Jaejoong. Ingin sekali dia melayangkan garpu ke kepala namja yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya itu. Changmin kalau sedang ada maunya pasti selalu memperlakukan Jaejoong bak Putri. Tapi kalau tidak, ya seperti sekarang. Sepertinya Jaejoong harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter besok. Mungkin darahnya sedang naik sekarang.

"Sudah sudah sudah. Shim Changmin lanjutkan makanmu. Dan Jae hyung, Yunho hyung kemana? Tidak biasanya kau sendirian, apalagi merasakan lapar" ucap Yoochun berusaha melerai Jaejoong dan Changmin. Tapi entah mengapa kata-katanya malah merujuk kea rah menyindir. Menghasilkan tatapan membunuh dari Jaejoong dan deheman kecil dari Junsu.

"Eh, maksudku baguslah Yunho hyung tidak ada. Jadi kau bisa bebas sebentar. Hehehe" sambungnya anggukan dari Changmin dan Junsu 'bisa gawat kalau Jae hyung emosi lagi' batin mereka bertiga.

Baru Jaejoong akan menjawab tiba-tiba…..

"Hei hei hei, apa yang tengah kalian bicarakan? Pasti aku ya? Eh Boo kau pesan apa? Waah Sushi. Suapi Yunnie Jebaal~~" kedatangan Yunho yang secara tiba-tiba dan langsung bermanja ria kepada Jaejoong membatalkan amukan dari Jaejoong.

Sontak YooSuMin langsung melirik jam.

'Belum 5 menit' batin mereka bertiga.

BRAKK

"Yakk! Menjauh dariku Jung Yunho! Aku M-E-M-B-E-N-C-I-M-U!" ucap Jaejoong sakratis dan segera berlalu dari tempat tersebut, membuat Yunho melongo.

"Yak Boo! Kenapa aku? Boo! Boo! Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Yunho dan langsung mengejar Jaejoong meninggalkan tiga orang yang menjadi penonton aksi bentak-membentak dari mereka berdua.

"AGAIN" ucap YooSuMin kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makan mereka.

**TBC**

Annyeonghaseooooo ^^

Nami datang dengan cerita yang baru .. eottokhae? Jelekkah? Membosankankah?

**Readers** : Tentu Sajaaaa!

Hiikss T.T iya iya nami tau …

Maka dari itu ekspresikan segala kritik kalian (asal yang sopan) di kotak **REVIEW** …

Apakah ff ini pantas dilanjutin apa gk ..

untuk awalannya nami buat pendek dulu ne ceritanya. ntar kalo banyak yang mau ff ini dilanjutin baru nami tambah panjangin ceritanya ^^

Udah gitu aja,, gk pake banyak omong .. hehe

Sekali lagi **REVIEW **ne ^^


End file.
